


Baked

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Kinkmas, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, food and sex, sexualisation of cookie dough, twelve days of kinkmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You wanted to bake. John comes home to find you’ve made a mess, and Daddy isn’t very happy. Until he gets to eat your cookies.





	Baked

The entire house smelled like cookies and you stepped back from the oven, after checking on your precious creations. Two dozen chocolate chip cookies and a dozen oatmeal rested on the tray behind the thick glass, rising to perfection. The kitchen was a mess; flour coated you and the surfaces around you, and you looked down at yourself, frowning.

Stripping off the caked clothing, you tossed it into the machine, remaining in your bra and panties as you started to clean up. When the back door opened, you shrieked, not expecting anyone at this time of the day.

“Well,” John drawled, standing with the door open, letting the cold air in, making you shiver. “I should come home for a surprise afternoon off more often.”

“John!” you scolded. “Shut the damn door, it’s freezing out there.” He laughed at that, closing and locking the door, looking back to you as you searched for something cover yourself. “You got the afternoon off?”

“Oh yeah,” he replied, relieving himself of his bag and jacket. “And looks like I picked the right one. You baking?”

You nodded, grabbing a towel and attempting to cover your modesty. “Cookies, for the neighborhood meet.” He pulled a face at that, and you rolled your eyes. “I’m going, John, even if you’re not. You’re still adjusting, I get it -” 

John shook his head, snatching the towel away, dragging you against his hard body before you could protest. “I’m never gonna stop adjusting to having this beautiful domestic goddess. Especially if she keeps being naked when I come home from work.”

“I’m not naked,” you hissed, although you could feel the thick outline of his cock through his pants, and it was only making you wet for him. John smirked, swiftly slinging one arm around your back to unhook your bra, and it fell, revealing your breasts to his hungry gaze. “You’re the worst.”

“You love it.” His eyes drifted over your shoulder, spotting the leftover cookie dough on the side. “And I’m having a really,  _ really _ , naughty idea.” You turned your head, seeing what he’d caught sight of. “Can you guess what I’m thinking?” It wasn’t difficult to narrow down - not after the incident with the whipped cream two weeks ago. “I do love cookie dough.”

“John,” you warned. “I was gonna use that to make cookie dough pops…”

“Yeah, well, now I’m gonna use it to make your cookie dough pop,” he quipped, grabbing the bowl from the counter. He scooped out a finger of the dough, offering it to you, and you forgot his bad pun as he wiggled the finger in your face. “Come on, baby girl. Suck it.”

“Is that an order, Daddy?” you replied, lowering your voice, and John groaned, watching with rapt attention as you sucked his finger into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it to clean it of the sweet treat. You moaned lasciviously as you overacted the gesture, keeping your eyes locked on his. When you drew back, licking your lips, John growled, picking you up and fireman-carrying you through the house, along with the bowl of cookie dough. You squealed as he dropped you on the soft covers of your queen bed, placing the bowl on the nightstand before turning to you.

“You gonna be good for Daddy, baby girl?” You nodded, biting your bottom lip as you watched him strip. His cock was hard and leaking, and it bobbed with each movement he made. When he picked up another scoop of cookie dough, this time laden with chocolate chips, you leaned forward, expecting him to feed it to you again. “Uh-uh,” he chided, snatching his finger out of reach. “Suck something else.”

John pressed his finger against his cock, coating himself in the sugary dough, and one chocolate chip escaped, almost falling from the tip of his length. You dived in before he could stop you, snatching the chip and swallowing it, smiling sweetly as you dropped to your knees. He didn’t say anything as you slid your fingers around the base of his dick, dragging your tongue through the cookie dough to clean him thoroughly.

When you were done, you smacked your lips together, enjoying the taste of him mixed with the dough. John watched you with glazed over eyes, his chest heaving. “The cookies are going to burn,” you pointed out.

“Only one sweet thing in here I wanna eat, baby girl,” he snarled, pulling you to your feet and pushing you backwards onto the bed. He didn’t even give you a moment to get situated, lifting your legs and parting them, before thrusting his tongue against your sopping cunt. The sounds he made were absolutely obscene, mingled with your cries as he feasted on you, teasing out your arousal until you were begging to cum.

“John, Daddy, please, I need -”

“When I say,” he snapped, his fingers tightening on your thighs. You whimpered, clinging onto your sanity as he drove you to your peak over and over, never letting you fall. “Oh, you wanna cum bad, don’t you?” You nodded, gasping when he slid two fingers into your soaked core. “Don’t you dare, sweetheart. Wanna feel you cum with my cock buried inside your sweet little cunt.”

You bucked as he pulled away, attempting to push yourself up to reach for him, and he was already pinning you down with his weight, sliding home with one deft stroke, bottoming out in a second. The tip of his cock pressed into your cervix, and you moaned when he held himself there, nuzzling at your breasts. “Daddy, please,” you whispered, “need you to move.”

“I got you, baby girl.” His hips rolled, pulling his cock almost all the way out of you before sliding back in, hitting exactly the right spot. You shuddered, unable to catch your breath, and John smirked. “You wanna cum?” he asked again, and you nodded, begging words on your lips. “Then cum for me, sweetheart. Cum all over my cock.”

It was all the encouragement you needed, and you stopped holding back, letting the waves roll through you as John continued to fuck you into the mattress. Before you’d even finished, he was pulling away, flipping you onto your front, pinning your legs underneath his thighs as he used his hand to guide his cock back into you.

“So fucking tight like this,” he groaned, resuming his frantic pace, the angle all too much for your senses to cope with, and you cried out in renewed pleasure. His hand came down on your ass, leaving a red handprint behind, and you squealed with each hit. “I wanna see you cooking naked from now on,” he ordered, and you clenched, forcing a grunt from his lips. “Hell, I wanna see you doing  _ everything _ naked. Can’t get enough of your gorgeous fucking body.”

You were lost now, almost in oblivion with the way he was fucking you, forcing you further across the bed with each slam of his hips against your ass. He’d stopped spanking you now, in favor of twisting his hand in your hair, using more of his weight to hold you down.

“Gonna cum inside you, princess. You want that? Want Daddy’s cum filling you, thick and hot?” 

His words made your chest and belly tighten with anticipation, and you nodded, before remembering that he’d want a verbal response. “Yes, Daddy, fill me up, please!”

John grunted one last time, his movements stuttering as his climax peaked, and a second later, he was twitching inside you, thick cum filling your insides. Both of you were panting and sweating, and you groaned when he pulled away, leaving you bereft of his weight.

“You’d better go check those cookies,” he ordered, smacking your ass with the back of his hand playfully. “Then get your ass back up here. I’m not done with the cookie dough.”

 


End file.
